


Love of small moments

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, Courtship, Family, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>It's a strange thing to discover and to believe that you are loved when you know that there is nothing in you for anybody but a parent or a God to love.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of small moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> For the [February 2011 Drabble Tag](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/212899.html) at [Where No Woman](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/)

Winona's parents love her because she's their child. Deep down, she wonders sometimes who she would have been if she had been born to someone else. But she doesn't laugh easily, overcompensates for being shy by being hard as stone and cactus-prickly, has few friends but cherishes the ones she does have like something far more precious than gold.

She meets George because he's dating her roommate, a young woman she tolerates but doesn't particularly like for reasons she can't quite articulate. She doesn't realize until much, much later -- after their wedding, in fact -- that the two of them broke up and George kept coming over, for her. She just thought the breakup was amicable.

The tiny things start to win Winona over. A newly-bloomed daisy in her mailbox, each petal unfurled, beautifully white around a dark center and still damp with dew. The perfect four-leaf clover with its darker hearts in the center of each leaf. A box of cookies left on her desk, not chocolate but cinnamon-rolled sugar, each carefully iced with atomic models for carbon, helium, oxygen.

She accepts these gifts, but not as her due; she's careful to thank him for them even while she struggles to figure out why. Not why he's giving gifts; she's well aware she's being courted. But why he thinks she deserves these things, what she could possibly have done to make her worthy.


End file.
